Strange Things, and feelings
by F34R3D
Summary: The whole gang goes on a new journey with this fan fiction. It will contain life aspects such as School, Romance, Adventures, Bad Decisions, Good Decisions etc. It will just be what people do on a day to day basis as the average teen in the 1980s. Things you'll do. Obstacles you have to overcome. Making hard choices and/or decisions.


Chapter One: "Blue Moon."

It was a cold, dark night. The mild wind was sending shivers down Mike's spine, constantly. Reminding him of the time Eleven was closing the portal. "Is this how cold it is in Antartica?" El asked. (Although she pronounced it somewhat wrong.) "It feels like it." Mike replied as the cold air tookover his warm breath. Creating a misty like substance that went through the air. It was after the dance. And Mike was walking home with Eleven. Joyce had taken her in after all the events that had taken place. She said that El was allowed to stay the night at Mike's. Of course, since Mike's parents were gone for a few days and it was the end of school. Mike had the whole house to himself. He invited more friends over tonight, and they had already left the dance to walk to Mike's. "I still can't believe my sister danced with Dustin!" He shouted it just enough to get his point across. "That's so gross!" Eleven grinned, then chuckled. Mike did the same thing back to her. "It's not funny!" He said. A few minutes later. They had reached Mike's house. He opened the door for El. "Lady's first." He said in a soft voice. El bowed and walked inside. While they were walking to the basement, he could already hear Dustin rambling and talking himself up. "Yeah, she only said she wants to go out with me, not a big deal." Dustin said to Lucas and Will while he looked at his hand with a smug expression. Mike went through the door and just let out a "What the hell Dustin?!" Dustin could see the look on Mike's face. The expression someone would make if you hit there friends head with a shovel. "Oh crap." were the only words, two words. That could come out of Dustin's mouth. Mike rushed towards him as fast as his legs could carry him. Dustin stood up, which was hard for him. Because he was shaking like a bitch. Mike went in for a tackle on the kid. This took him back to memories of his mother signing him up for Football when he was just a young kid. He didn't last of course. Mostly because he was not a _very_ good player. Everyone thought he had PTSD because of his first game. Even him. Dustin couldn't think of anything but to kick him onto the ground. Very, very hard. Mike's head slammed into the ground face first. He looked up slowly. It felt to the rest of them that time was frozen as he lifted his head. Everyone stopped, except for Mike. Dustin could see the fire in his eyes. He looked right in... and could picture the devil inside them... surrounded by bright, half orange, half red flames that lit up the basement. "Fuck... YOU!" Mike yelled at the top of his lungs. The whole room was slowly heated as his warm breath filled the air. Mike stood up. Everyone sitting there as they did not know what Mike was going to do. Will silently asks "What the hell is going on?" Only to be interrupted with the sound that waved through the house at a high speed. They looked at Dustin. His head sticks back up. The mark of a hand on his face. Red on his pale skin. Dustin quickly pulled Mike down onto the couch. Both of them panicking and not knowing what to do. Dustin climbs on top of him. Then, only a sound the others heard. _A door opens._ "Guys, umm guys!" "Someone is here!" Lucas says to them. Mike was now on top of Dustin. Footsteps went towards the door. Mike was now in a (what looked like) sex position on Dustin. They couldn't hear anything over the sounds of hitting and yelling. The basement door then opens... It was Nancy. She looked over. And her jaw dropped at the sight. As most people's jaw would. "I knew you were gay!" Was all she said. She turned around and left. Mike threw Dustin off. "It's not what it looks like!" Mike yells. "Oh sure... totally."


End file.
